Total Drama Aperture Supernational (SYOC Cast List) (Closed)
by BluXRE
Summary: Since after Season 5.2 and the spin off. 3 people has decided to try to talk to the company to host another season, which in case means they want a turn to take the spotlight. But they also want the prize money 2 times a million to 2 million. Who might lose? Or who might win? I think it is best if you read and find out. APPS CLOSED!
1. Application

Hey people, for all the time, I am still reading through people's stories, and review them. But somehow, I was hit by the mind of my own idea of how every generations are in 1 show. So my idea is to bring in all the generations, including the SYOC is be in here too. But the only way to start this session is that I need your own characters in here. My 3 OC's will host this season, with some help. Since this is going to be a Total Drama crossover story with the characters I can think of. So yeah, the app is at the bottom. And the next chapter, I will do meet the team who is going to help with this story. Also, a request to challenges will handle. But the first chapter when everyone is introduced won't need a request, since I have an idea of how to start. But other chapters will. So the I will indeed need at least 20 people, 10 females, and 10 males. That is all I need to consider about the info of this story.

Here is the app to send me through Private Messaging.

Name (first, middle, last):

Stereotype:

Age: (16-18):

Gender (Male, Female):

Person (Animatronic, Robot, Human, Creature, Sorcerer, or something):

Hair (style and color):

Eyes (style and color):

Appearance:

Height:

Weight:

Basic Clothing:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Personality:

Bio:

Mental or medical disorders:

Allergies:

Behavior (good, evil, neutral):

Relationship?:

If so, what are they interested?:

If not, why?:

Phobias?:

Likes?:

Dislikes?:

Why is your character joining?:

Audition Tape:

Also, you can only send 2 OC's per 1 app, or put 2 in there. But it is best if 1 OC per app helps. But for the time being, make sure you ask me to PM you for the app, or you can do it yourself. It doesn't matter what works. But it'll do. See ya for Total Drama Aperture Supernational's Meet The Team.

And make sure you send me challenges while I wait for PM Apps. Good luck people. :)


	2. Cast List, and Preview

Ok, I got a bit of the apps from people that give their OC's for a latest reason, but it is going to take a while to get more apps from people who are sending me their apps. Sure, it will take time to send them in, but the other hand, it is going to be something everybody has supposed by be met. But for the time being. I only got at least 3 apps. Yeah, that's how much I got. But look on the bright side, there is at least 17 spots left in the open. That's good news. Somehow.

Here's the cast list to how much I actually got:

Male List

1\. Jackson Mortimer - The Unknown Initiator (DarkJeneral)

2\. Griff James Jackson - The overjoyful actor (Totaldramafan04)

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Female List

1\. Tiffany Ann Adam - the snake chamer (Vgirl Star)

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

* * *

Oh, and before I forget, the previews everybody makes takes a serious format to see where these previews go when the chapter is made. So without further ado, here's the preview:

(The 3 are in the city, trying to find another land mark)

Shadow: This is monstrotic! Chris has trick us and we are now lost in the city! Without seeing a land mark near by! How are we going to get back on track!?

Dipper: Oh boy, look Shadow, with Chris cheating, and without any choice to find that landmark, Chris is going to torture the cast with deadly assault, and making lies.

Dottie: Even tearing the secrets out of their souls! He is a demon that was spawn from HELL!

Shadow: That's what I am talking about! (claps hard) Thank you! Almost want's me to spare somebody's life.

?: Well, if you want to spare someone, I can help.

All: Huh? (They turned to see someone familiar from the spin off show with someone beside her)

Shadow: Sanders and McArthur? What are you two doing here!?

Sanders: Well, we were busy looking around the city to make sure somebody isn't breaking a law.

McArthur: Til I saw a man trying to hurt a lady for pregnancy!

Shadow: Wait! That guy was trying to sexualy abuse her!?

McArthur: Yes! I had stopped him with a belly flop.

Sanders: Which actually had a lot of bones broken on him.

All: Ouch!

Dipper: But what happened to the body?

Sanders: Oh he's heading to the hospital already.

They look to see the ambulance taking the body, who is in a stress now.

?: The. F-fat. L-lady. Just. F-flopped. M-me. And. I. Need. My. M-mommy. (sucks his thumb)

Doc: Wow, first his bones is broken, and now he is in a stress. This is uncalled for!

Cop: Yeah, McArthur did show him a flop of a life time.

Doc: Well, that's not what I expected to happen. Well, better get going now. (get's in the driver seat) This patient isn't going to hold on much longer.

Cop: Why?

Doc: Because-

?: AAAAAHHHHHH! (the crook drops his bucket of white paint, and he white painted himself, and the whole backroom)

Doc: That's why.

Cop: Huh. Oops. Let's just.

Doc: Yeah, let's get moving.

(They both left and Dipper really got confused about that)

Dipper: Okay. That's not what I saw before they left!

Sanders: Well, they do that, sometimes.

Shadow: Yeah, you that right. Mere as stupid anyways.

Dottie: Even if they almost forgot to fill in that paint.

All 4: Shut up Dottie!

Dottie: (confused) What!? I just saw it!

Shadow: Saw him spray the paint can?

Dottie: No! I saw him paint himself and the whole room!

Dipper: How long did you saw it?

Dottie: A few minutes ago guys! Come people, get your facts straight!

Shadow: Well, there goes my list to paint myself in.

Dipper: Next time Shadow, stick to blue.

* * *

That's all I think'd about. But for the time being, keep PM'ing me for the apps, because 17 is how much I got left for 17 slots. Thank you for your patience. And I will see you next time. Bye.


	3. Cast List 2 Update

Alright, I got more apps than ever! If this wasn't been made. This would've happened.

Here is how much cast I have now:

Male List

1\. Jackson Mortimer - The Unknown Initiator (DarkJeneral)

2\. Griff James Jackson - The Overjoyful Actor (Totaldramafan04)

3\. Tal Benjamin Brown - The Lone Writer

4\. Tanner Christian Brown - The Energetic Prankster (Girlpower54)

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Female List

1\. Tiffany Ann Adam - The Snake Chamer (Vgirl Star)

2\. Bourreau Laguna Cabra - Sophisticated Criminal (gorrthebisexualboy)

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

* * *

This really helpful, but I need 8 more females. The Male list is at least 2 ahead of the Female List. So try send in more apps please. We got to get this filled. Thanks for the look, and keep sending me apps through Private Messaging. See ya.


	4. Cast List 3, and Application Example

I got more apps than ever, even now, the Male list is like half way full! For no reason enough, this is absolutely huge! Thanks people for making this list full so far!

Here's how many people joined, and how many the space's are left:

Male List

1\. Jackson Mortimer - The Unknown Initiator (DarkJeneral)

2\. Griff James Jackson - The Overjoyful Actor (Totaldramafan04)

3\. Tal Benjamin Brown - The Lone Writer

4\. Tanner Christian Brown - The Energetic Prankster (Girlpower54)

5\. Daniel Garcia - Fourthwall Breaker (gorrthebisexualboy)

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Female List

1\. Tiffany Ann Adam - The Snake Chamer (Vgirl Star)

2\. Bourreau Laguna Cabra - Sophisticated Criminal (gorrthebisexualboy)

3\. Bella X - The Powerful Cutie (enmancho)

4\. Crystal - The Indie Chick (Me)

5\. Arianna Rodriguez - The Two Faced Girl (Omakin)

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

* * *

With at least 5 spots on the Male List left, and 6 more on the Female List. I decided to put my own OC in the Female List, and that is Crystal, Zoey's sister. If you don't know who she is, here's the app for it. Also, this is an example of what the app is suppose to look like to send me in Private Messaging

Here's what it looks like:

Name (first, middle, last): Crystal

Stereotype: The Indie Chick

Age: (16-18): 16

Gender (Male, Female):

Person (Animatronic, Robot, Human, Creature, Sorcerer, or something): Human

Hair (style and color): Zoey's hair but in blue

Eyes (style and color): Zoey's eye but in blue

Appearance: Same Zoey's appearance, but in blue.

Height: Zoey's height

Weight: Zoey's weight

Basic Clothing: Zoey's Clothes, but Crystal's tanktop is in blue, pant's in dark blue, and wristbands in blue

Swimwear: Zoey's swimwear (my version), except in blue

Sleepwear: Same sleepwear, but in a little bit of a purple, and blue

Personality: Same as Zoey's

Bio: Crystal was born on the same day as her other sister who has red hair brown eyes, red lips, but Crystal's color was different, she was born with all blue colors on her. They were born as twin sisters, and got along together because of their same personalities, and a kind heart for at least 16 years, and they are still together, til Zoey got in the show and Crystal had never hear her for at least a while, til it was time to be together again in this season.

Mental or medical disorders: Inner Warrior (when she's pushed too far)

Allergies: Dog

Behavior (good, evil, neutral): good

Relationship?: Yes

If so, what are they interested?: She's just in a relationship with her sister and her friends.

If not, why?: None

Phobias?: None

Likes?: Her sister, her friends

Dislikes?: Chris McLean, Alejandro, Mal, other's that made fun of Zoey

Why is your character joining?: With Zoey who almost, or did won and she is rejoining, she wants to join in the fun with her sister.

Audition Tape: Crystal: Hey there, Zoey's sister Crystal here. I know this is really weird but I really want to join this season with my sister. I missed her so much after she left for season 4. But when I heard they are getting new cast, and mixing them together with the old cast in one season. I knew that this is my only chance to be with my sister again! Crystal's mom: Are you sure you want to do this honey? Crystal: Yes mom, we do miss Zoey so much, but I want to be with her again. Crystal's Dad: Don't worry honey, you will see her again when they accept your application. Don't worry. Crystal: (smiles, sniffs) Thanks you two. I sure hope so. If this is accepted, I will be excited to see her again. (sniffs) Cheers.

* * *

That's the example of the application. I sure hope this helps out. And for now, cheer's people, and have a good day.


	5. Cast List 4

Not gonna explain, here's what I have in the cast list:

Male List

1\. Jackson Mortimer - The Unknown Initiator (DarkJeneral)

2\. Griff James Jackson - The Overjoyful Actor (Totaldramafan04)

3\. Tal Benjamin Brown - The Lone Writer

4\. Tanner Christian Brown - The Energetic Prankster (Girlpower54)

5\. Daniel Garcia - Fourthwall Breaker (gorrthebisexualboy)

6\. Damien Lee Moretti - The Brooklyn Italian Softy (I'm really tired lmao)

7.

8.

9.

10.

Female List

1\. Tiffany Ann Adam - The Snake Chamer (Vgirl Star)

2\. Bourreau Laguna Cabra - Sophisticated Criminal (gorrthebisexualboy)

3\. Bella X - The Powerful Cutie (enmancho)

4\. Crystal - The Indie Chick (Me)

5\. Arianna Rodriguez - The Two Faced Girl (Omakin)

6\. Raelyn Cerise Jones - The Cheerful YouTuber (xXGoldenSpiritXx)

7\. Silvia Silky Stunk - the smelly hero (Beastboycoolman15)

8\. Rhonda Carpenter (Michealfang9)

9\. Carly Carpenter (Michealfang9)

10.

* * *

If that is the notification to the app. Well, at least to themselves. But for now, keep sending me more apps, and try sending me other's like animatronics, and even sorcerers. Thanks, and keep sending me apps. And the Female list has 1 more slot left!


	6. Cast List 5, and Another Preview

Okay people, it is official, the female list is now complete. Here's what's remaining on the Male list:

Male List

1\. Jackson Mortimer - The Unknown Initiator (DarkJeneral)

2\. Griff James Jackson - The Overjoyful Actor (Totaldramafan04)

3\. Tal Benjamin Brown - The Lone Writer

4\. Tanner Christian Brown - The Energetic Prankster (Girlpower54)

5\. Daniel Garcia - Fourthwall Breaker (gorrthebisexualboy)

6\. Damien Lee Moretti - The Brooklyn Italian Softy (I'm really tired lmao)

7.

8.

9.

10.

Female List

1\. Tiffany Ann Adam - The Snake Chamer (Vgirl Star)

2\. Bourreau Laguna Cabra - Sophisticated Criminal (gorrthebisexualboy)

3\. Bella X - The Powerful Cutie (enmancho)

4\. Crystal - The Indie Chick (Me)

5\. Arianna Rodriguez - The Two Faced Girl (Omakin)

6\. Raelyn Cerise Jones - The Cheerful YouTuber (xXGoldenSpiritXx)

7\. Silvia Silky Stunk - the smelly hero (Beastboycoolman15)

8\. Rhonda Carpenter (Michealfang9)

9\. Carly Carpenter (Michealfang9)

10\. Scarlett Blackhold - Spy-in-Training (supernut24601)

* * *

Now here's another preview on the work (includes bad language in 1 scene, apologies):

The three is trying to figure out what happened to the people with weird spirals in their eyes, asleep.

Dipper: Okay, what's going on here!? Why are they all hypnotized after Tiffany did her act?

Shadow: Ugh! It's that Snake Charmer snitch! She used her hypnotic powers on them by accident after her final act!

Dipper: Well I should have guessed! (snaps his fingers, and some of the cast woke up from a snap of his finger) This lamia girl has hypnotic powers!

Carrie: The hypnotic-what-now!?

Dottie: Oh THANK GOD YOUR AWAKE! We thought some of you people are out cold, (Sky shakes her head rapidly) asleep!

Sky: Oh! My head! What happened!?

Shadow: I'll tell you what happened, that lamia girl just hypnotized you six ladies, for no absolute reason!

Jasmine: What!? Oh my! I knew Dawn said she would hypnotized us!

Dipper: Wait, Dawn!? Why her?

Crystal: Ask them Dawn, why she hypnotized us.

Dawn: Well, from earlier before the challenge, I felt an unusual aura around, and I notice that something isn't right here! Than I warned my friends that she is going to hypnotized us! They didn't listen til we were out from the Lamia hypnotizing us!

Shadow: We should have guessed, this lamia is very suspicious now after what happened.

Dottie: Speaking of what happened, you guys need to look to the left!

Dipper: Why!?

Dottie: Goddammit Dipper, look!

Dipper: (gasp, camera zooms out) WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THE MALES!?

Dawn: You know what happened.

Dipper: (realizes, gasps) That son of a bitch! That lamia ass-snake just stole all the mens!

All females: WHAT!?


	7. Preview 3

**Here's another preview for the story. Still though, I am still waiting for Male SYOC's.**

* * *

Shadow looks at the footage of Zoey faking her certain doom from her coils. And he is confused about why she used that pool of mud in the swamp as a trick to capture Brick.

Shadow: Sorry, I uh- don't get it.

Dipper: What do you mean you don't get it Shadow?

Shadow: I mean is that- Why would she used that mud as her trap anyways? Like she captured Brick by saving her in the mud?

Dipper: So they can fall for it. Why are you asking me that anyways?

Shadow: Well uh, look at the board. (They looked at the board, seeing how much survivors their is left, and how many captured.) She is so fast, we have made our own mutant out of a snake, and other abilities!

Dipper: Well, what choice do we have, it wears off for a week! That Naga here will prove to that Naga's are more positive power than Lamia's.

Dottie: Even if we have a Naga on Zoey, we don't know if Tiffany is going battle Zoey with her claws!? Or her snake body!?

Dipper: We'll find out sooner as we can.

Sniper comes in running! Breathing in and out. Dipper sighs from Sniper's arrival.

Dipper: What is it this time Sniper?

Sniper: You better explain why Zoey became a mutated Naga!

Soldier: Yeah, I don't know why did you that anyways!? Til we get your words out of you!

Dipper: Well, look, we may have made Zoey mutated into a Naga, but trust me! It will wear off for a week! All it needs is more time! Look, we have also notice that Zoey now captured Scarlet, and- (got suspicious for a moment) Daniel?

Shadow: I though he can never be touched!

Dottie: What makes you say that?

Shadow: (shows his application out of no where) It says so on the application! (puts it away) I don't understand! How is she getting people easier than ever!?

Dottie: Wait, what do you mean by that?

Shadow: I don't know, it may be from her blind power, or her sleep breath? Or maybe-

Dipper: Her hypnosis!

All 4 except Dipper: Huh!?

Dipper: That's exactly what I was afraid of!

Soldier: Wait, what do you mean hypnosis? She doesn't have a hypnotic watch because-

Sniper: She has no legs for pants! Just her snake body!

Dipper: Correct Sniper! There is the only answer that I know that everyone hasn't figured out yet! (Presses the keyboards fast to find the footage that was already recorded) If I can find it!

Shadow: Listen Dipper, there is no way a footage would show that she has hypnosis!

Dipper: AHA! Found it! (clicks on the footage, seeing Bella X finding that Naga) Now, let's see what happened.

They see Bella X finding that dangerous Naga, but get's poked by a tail behind her, Bella turns to see nothing, because the Naga's tail disappears.

Dottie: Sorry I don't get it. What are we watching for?

Dipper: Hold it! Were getting somewhere.

Than Bella feels a hand touching her, she turns and meets the rainbow hypnotic eyes, she becomes shocked in fear, than her eyes gets swallowed by the Naga's spirals, gets fully-wrapped by the tail, with her arms and legs pinned and bonded, and gets yanked away. Dropping her lipstick after getting captured.

Dipper: Aha! Should have guessed!

Shadow: Wait a minute! Bella X was captured 4 minutes ago! (See's Bella X's mark deactivated) If that is Zoey who hypnotized Bella X. (gasps) Than that means!?

Dipper: Yes, from the likes of it, someone mistakenly put a hypnotic watch in there, including that rainbow colored paint into the mix, making Zoey get hypnotic powers!

Shadow: Wait a minute, at breakfast for the morning, someone put the 2 in there as a prank, but later got backfired! Someone must have done that first before she became a Naga!

Soldier: Oh! Who ever did is going to (punches his fist in his palm) PAY!

* * *

 **That's all there is. And I am still waiting for 4 more males to be putted in. Somehow. See ya.**


	8. Preview 4

**Don't ask me why I am doing these previews, but I am still waiting for Male OC's. So here's another one.**

* * *

Shadow: Hold it people. The only way to make sure this is 100% cured. We need to make sure that there is nobody who is allergic to some stuff.

Tal: What makes you say that to "nobody who is allergic to some stuff" thing?

Dottie: Well there is only one way to answer that question is to show them without any allergies.

Bella X: But who is going to see if it works or not?

Dipper: (Looks at Zoey) Well there's one who is allergic to dogs.

Zoey: Um, excuse me?

(A few minutes later, they came out)

Jackson: So, did it work?

Shadow: There's only one way to find out. Bring in the dog!

Private: Oh, this pup here is so incredibly heavy, I can't even feel my legs. (Get's to Medic) Here you go doc.

Medic: Danke. (picks up a pup and heads to Zoey) Now, let's see if this works.

Medic get's near to her. And nothing happened.

Zoey: It worked!

Dottie: Wow, first time in the month, we finally got a fully working cure medicine!

Shadow: Alright, who wants to try it out?

All: (raises their hands)ME!

Shadow: Whoa!

Dottie: This is going to take a while.

Dipper: Get the other tents ready, this is going to take a while!

* * *

 **No point asking. But please, need more men for at least 4 more slots to fill in.**


	9. Cast List 6

Okay, I have 2 more slots left in my list. Here's what I am talking about.

Male List

1\. Jackson Mortimer - The Unknown Initiator (DarkJeneral)

2\. Griff James Jackson - The Overjoyful Actor (Totaldramafan04)

3\. Tal Benjamin Brown - The Lone Writer

4\. Tanner Christian Brown - The Energetic Prankster (Girlpower54)

5\. Daniel Garcia - Fourthwall Breaker (gorrthebisexualboy)

6\. Damien Lee Moretti - The Brooklyn Italian Softy (I'm really tired lmao)

7\. Dustin Owen Northe - The Soccer Champ (JustTheClassicalGirl)

8\. Hunter Raymond Williams - The Shy Underdog (theawesomedragonhunter)

9.

10.

Female List

1\. Tiffany Ann Adam - The Snake Chamer (Vgirl Star)

2\. Bourreau Laguna Cabra - Sophisticated Criminal (gorrthebisexualboy)

3\. Bella X - The Powerful Cutie (enmancho)

4\. Crystal - The Indie Chick (Me)

5\. Arianna Rodriguez - The Two Faced Girl (Omakin)

6\. Raelyn Cerise Jones - The Cheerful YouTuber (xXGoldenSpiritXx)

7\. Silvia Silky Stunk - the smelly hero (Beastboycoolman15)

8\. Rhonda Carpenter (Michealfang9)

9\. Carly Carpenter (Michealfang9)

10\. Scarlett Blackhold - Spy-in-Training (supernut24601)

That's all I have to say. 2 more, and it is complete. And make a new story so it can began as a blank. I had thought about that, and it could work. See ya.


	10. Cast List 7 (Finished)

The list is fully completed. Sorry for almost a year wait.

Male List

1\. Jackson Mortimer - The Unknown Initiator (DarkJeneral)

2\. Griff James Jackson - The Overjoyful Actor (Totaldramafan04)

3\. Tal Benjamin Brown - The Lone Writer

4\. Tanner Christian Brown - The Energetic Prankster (Girlpower54)

5\. Daniel Garcia - Fourthwall Breaker (gorrthebisexualboy)

6\. Damien Lee Moretti - The Brooklyn Italian Softy (I'm really tired lmao)

7\. Dustin Owen Northe - The Soccer Champ (Candela Monsoon) Name Change

8\. Hunter Raymond Williams - The Shy Underdog (WarriorAuthor1127) Name Change

9\. Lucas Everstone - The Show-Off (WarriorAuthor1127) Name Change

10\. Levi Lassy Morgan - The Werid Genius (TinyCutie)

Female List

1\. Tiffany Ann Adam - The Snake Chamer (Vgirl Star)

2\. Bourreau Laguna Cabra - Sophisticated Criminal (gorrthebisexualboy)

3\. Bella X - The Powerful Cutie (enmancho)

4\. Crystal - The Indie Chick (Me)

5\. Arianna Rodriguez - The Two Faced Girl (Omakin)

6\. Raelyn Cerise Jones - The Cheerful YouTuber (xXGoldenSpiritXx)

7\. Silvia Silky Stunk - the smelly hero (Beastboycoolman15)

8\. Rhonda Carpenter (Michealfang9)

9\. Carly Carpenter (Michealfang9)

10\. Scarlett Blackhold - Spy-in-Training (supernut24601)

The cast list is now ready to go. Sorry for the long wait. Now that is ready, I may need someone to help me make a prologue like HellFlores, or somebody. I don't know who or what, better find out and see. Thanks for the long wait for a update.


End file.
